


Prophesies

by Dolimir



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike goes to Cascade to look for the Scrolls of Aberjian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophesies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Frostdoll, who made me a penguin with bunny ears icon. When I asked her what she wanted as far as a snippet went, she said that Blair and Spike were her favorite characters and she would be happy with something about either of them. So I thought, why not give her both. Heh.

“Professor Sandburg?”

Blair looked up from the blue books he was grading and focused on the man standing in his doorway. He was older than the majority of his normal undergraduates, although as each year passed he was getting more and more _returning_ students. However, given the man’s Billy Idol wannabe look, Blair was certain he would have remembered him had he actually attended any of his lectures. “Yes, may I help you?”

“Yes. I’m William, but you can call me…Will.” The man took several steps into his office giving Blair a better chance to study him. Will appeared to be in his mid-thirties, but there was something about his eyes that made Blair feel like he was ancient, like he had seen more than his share of trials and tribulations.

Blair waited for him to say more.

“Professor Horvath was supposed to call with an introduction.” Will cocked his head like he was expecting the name to jog something in Blair’s memory.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know a Professor Horvath.”

“Bloody hell.” Will looked for all the world like he wanted to hit something -- hard. “That pompous blowhard. I wouldn’t have made the bloody trip if he…” Will put his hands on his hips and rolled his head back so his face was pointing toward the ceiling. “I bet that wanker gave in and licked another frog. Bloody addict.”

Blair blinked at the non sequitur, unsure how he should respond.

“You are Blair Sandburg, anthropology teaching fellow, no?”

“I am.”

“Damn, I was hoping that maybe I found the wrong one.”

“Nope. I’m the only one I know about.” He smiled. “Why don’t you sit down, Will, and I’ll see if I can help you anyway.”

Will’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s rather….gentlemanly of you.” He then promptly sat down and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, giving Blair his full attention.

Blair bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. “So why are you looking for me?”

“I…that is to say…oh hell, I’m just going to spit it out. I’m no good at chitchat.”

“Works for me.”

“I understand you know something about the Scrolls of Aberjian.”

Blair leaned back in his chair in shock. “I do, but I’m surprised that anyone else does.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, Aberjian was purported to be a demon.”

“Yeah. So?” Will appeared nonplussed.

“You knew that?”

“Of course I knew that, but I must say that I’m a might surprised that you knew it.”

“Did you also know that the scrolls were supposed to be about his visions of possible apocalypses?”

“Yes. Sort of why I’m here really.”

Blair ran his hands back through his hair. “Why you’re here?”

“Yes. The original scrolls are said to have been destroyed, and only a few copies remain. And even though demons have been looking for them for a millennium, somehow you, a human, found a copy.”

Blair was not ashamed to admit that his first instinct was to make a break for the door. Will was obviously a few fries short of a Happy Meal, but instead of looking menacing, he just looked at Blair expectantly.

“They were given to me by a South American shaman.” Blair wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to give the scrolls’ provenance to this man, but he felt it important to let Will know that he had come by them honestly.

“How did…wait. You said scrolls. As in plural.”

“Yes,” Blair nodded. “There were supposedly six scrolls written by Aberjian.”

“Six? Bloody hell. This just keeps getting better and better.” William blew out an exasperated sigh. “Do you, by any chance, have a copy of the Shanshu Prophesy?”

“The one that talks about the vampire with a soul?”

This time it was Will’s turn to blink. “You translated it?”

Blair felt himself blushing. “Yes, last summer. I was bored.”

“You were bored?”

“Yeah, Jim broke his leg and there really wasn’t any reason to go down to the station.”

Will shook his head like he was trying to absorb what he’d just been told. “Did you translate all six scrolls?”

“No, but then I only have three of the six?

“But you translated the ones you have, right?”

“Yes, that is, I assume I’ve translated them correctly. I don’t really know anyone else who can corroborate my findings.”

“What do the other scrolls focus on?”

Blair huffed silently in amusement. This was definitely one of the most surreal conversations he’d ever had. “Well, besides the one telling of a vampire with a soul, there’s one that talks about the plans of a yellow eyed demon named Azazel to free Lucifer. And the last one seems to focus on a group of sentinels who will lead the world's survivors to safety after a nuclear winter."

“Sentinels?”

“Yes, people with five heighten senses.”

“Humans?”

“Yes.”

“Normal humans with heighten senses?”

“Yes.”

“Well, now that’s just plain wonky.”

~ End ~


End file.
